An introverted girl
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: and The Phantom Of The Opera is interested in her, she sings like Christine, that's what it says Erik
1. Begin The Classes

Nina Coleman is a girl who is 20, she is new in Paris Musique Academy, she is a shy and quiet girl, she entering academia, she has only two friends, but terribly humiliate others, she suffers so she has a great voice, is Lyric Mezzo-soprano, and The Phantom Of The Opera is interested in it, she sings like Christine, that's what it says Erik, It's about Love Never Dies, but with Ben Lewis as the Phantom

* * *

Nina was at home, she was having breakfast, her father is James Coleman, a very successful businessman and millionaire, she was accepted into the Paris-Musique Academy, was formerly the Phantasm theater, and is now an academy, Breakfast she finished and went to get her suitcase, she entered her room, she took out her suitcase down the stairs, her father smiles, she smiles at her father

"Nina you're beautiful, you look like your mother, and you grew up, but you'll be my baby still

"Thank you Father, I know, as a parent, I'll do mourn" Nina says gently, she almost cried with happiness

"I'll take you to the academy, daughter "James said smiling

Nina feels, she gets in the car of her father, she begins to hear music the phone from her, she put her headphones, she lives with her father in San Francisco / CA, now go to New York, Coney Island, he drove the car, Nina fell asleep, but she woke up quickly, had a bit of traffic, Nina was still listening to music, James was a little tired, because they woke up very early, are the 4 and 30 am, they arrived at 8 AM, very early

Hours passed and they came to Paris-Musique Academy, Academy owners are American-French, hence That's the name, Nina was very nervous and happy, A blonde woman in her 40s, she is older than her father, she is Meredith Giry, and appeared with a blonde girl a little lower than Nina, is Kerry Giry, daughter of Meredith

"Hello, who are you," Meredith says gently

"I'm Nina Colema, I auditioned for and was chosen Internet, he is my father, James Coleman" Nina says smoothly and very friendly tone, she is shy with men

"Sure, it's nice, I'm Meredith Giry, and she is my daughter Kerry Giry "Meredith agreed and said with a friendly tone, she laughed, She presented her daughter, Kerry

"Come Nina, I'll show the academy, we are great friends, and this is my other friend" Kerry grabbed Nina and it said with a friendly tone, she laughed, she will show Nina, the whole academy

"Kerry Sure, whatever you say, well that seems like a good idea, okay "Nina was saying laughing, she was saying kindly

They went inside, Kerry showed him all the academy to her, and there was a red-haired girl, very white, green eyes and freckles, she is a friend of Kerry, Vickie Halliwell, she smiles kindly, Nina smiles at her in a friendly way,she got up and hugged her friend Kerry, she wrung her hands with Nina

"Hi Kerry, and who are you brown-haired girl" Vickie friendly greeting to her friend, she was saying a confused tone

"Hi Vickie" Kerry greets kindly

"Hi I'm Nina Coleman" Nina graciously greets her, she said her name

"I'm Vickie Halliwell, we can get together and talk, and the three share room "Vickie says amiably, she laughed

"Sure, let me tell my mother "animated Kerry was saying, she went to talk to her mother

They were talking, Erik was watching them, and he stared at Nina, Kerry comes running, she is childish, she came with a smile on her face, she comes with good news, Erik disappears in the shadows, no one saw him, Nina was bored, Kerry tripped and fell face down on the couch, Nina and Vickie are seeing the girl fall on the couch

"My mother said if there is an extra bed, go to the room, bring your suitcase Nina, tonight there is a welcome party for the new and the new year," Kerry said smiling, she was saying amicably

"Great," says Vickie and girl at the same time, They left the room

They went to the room, Nina took the spare bed, she tended to their own sheets, and you're ready, accommodate your things in a free space in the closet, They came out of that room, go to the living room, Nian was feeling shy, had many people, She sighed with boredom

There was a guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, white, very handsome, somewhat muscular, and tall, 6 'tall, his skin is white, he was watching Nina, he smiled and approached her, Nina was very still, that guy is Jeremy Horton, and saw Nina at her, she turns and looks at him, she turned red as a tomato, she looked down, and she smiled to herself

"Hi, I'm Jeremy Horton and who are you, you're my cute" Nina politely greets jeremy, he flattered Nina

"Hello ... Um ... I ... " Nina was blocking, and appears auburn-haired girl, dark green eyes, white with tan, 5' 8" of tall, she approached Jeremy

"Hello Handsome, I'm Gemma Giudicelli, and who are you handsome" Gemma was saying politely, she lie to Nina the floor

"Hello, nice to meet, I'm Jeremy Horton" Jeremy was saying kindly

Gemma smiled so feline, Nina felt frustrated, she can not talk to any guy, she gets my nervous and she becomes stammering, or lock when speaking, she is very shy, Nina got up from the floor, she approached her friends, Her friends smiled at her, Gemma approached her, Nina was a little upset, she groaned silently

"Hi girls, and who is the new" Kerry and Gemma greets Vickie, she says with a tone obnoxious and tedious

"Hello Gemma "Kerry Vickie and they said with a serious tone and tired

"I'm Nina Coleman, and because I tumbaste the floor "Nina said with a serious tone and said very annoying

"Gemma Giudicelli, was an accident" Gemma was saying a tedious tone, she was saying lol, that was not an accident

Gemma smiles falsely, Nina does nothing, she followed with her new friends, Gemma was with her three friends, she saw Nina with hatred, then, appears Meredith, with several people, are the teachers, and those working at the Academy, them they looked good, a professor Jeremy's older brother

"I'll give one info, thanks Hello Boys and Girls, here are the teachers, they were presented" Meredith was saying with a friendly tone, she said with a serious tone

"Hi, I'm Craig Horton, Professor of Music I" A man named Craig Horton was saying with a friendly tone, is the older brother of Jeremy, but they do not seem

"Hello Professor of History of Art, music and acting, I'm Jessica Wells" Jessica was saying with a serious tone and calm

"Hello fans, I am the teacher of improvisation, I am Erwin Sikowitz "Sikowitz, is here, he'd say with a tone funny and lunatic

"Hello I am your scenery and stagecraft teacher, I am Vittoria Germanotta "An Italian woman was saying with a friendly tone, she is Vittoria Germanotta

"Hello I am Professor of Acting, I'm Harry Leroux "Harry was saying a wild tone

"Hello I am the dance teacher, I am Odette Levi" An Egyptian woman says with a serious tone, she is Odette levi

"Hi I'm your art teacher, I am Mohinder Rammadan" A Hindu man says with a tone very friendly, he is Mohinder Rammadan

"Hello young, I'm your teacher Costume Design, I am Maya Lopez" Maya was saying in a tone of fun and friendly, she is a Hispanic woman

"Hello I'm the counselor and psychologist, I'm Monica Gates" Monica was saying a calm tone, she said her name

"Hi I'm the Librarian and a stagehand, I'm Wes Gray" Wes was saying with a friendly tone, and then smiles

"Hello I am the Assistant Meredith, I'm Glorie Jenkins "Glorie says amiably, she is the assistant Meredith Giry, she was presented to the people

"He is the concierge, is Gabriel Hunter, there are the other directors" Meredith was saying kindly

"Hi I'm the Deputy Director Noah Firmin" The Deputy Director Noah Firmir was saying with a friendly tone

"Hi I'm the coordinator Andre Nathan "Nathan was saying with a serious tone and calm


	2. Welcome Party

Nina Coleman is a girl who is 20, she is new in Paris Musique Academy, she is a shy and quiet girl, she entering academia, she has only two friends, but terribly humiliate others, she suffers so she has a great voice, is Lyric Mezzo-soprano, and The Phantom Of The Opera is interested in it, she sings like Christine, that's what it says Erik, It's about Love Never Dies, but with Ben Lewis as the Phantom

* * *

Han After hours, all are getting ready for the welcome party, Nina did not know what to wear, she is very indecisive, Kerry looked at her friend, and smiles, she's going to help Nina, Nina sat on the edge of the bed, Kerry was checking the locker space is Nina, she watched, she saw a purple dress, she pulled the dress out of the closet, a sweater white, lilac slippers

"How about this," Kerry was saying in a tone bouncy, Nina says she expects something

"It's beautiful, thank you, I'll wear, but missing accessories" Nina thought this animated, she smiles, but something is missing from the set

"True, this necklace, and these eyes "Kerry was saying in a tone of defeat, she pulled a necklace and some rings

"Sure, I'll go put on my clothes," Nina says and goes to the bathroom, she dressed

Nina is ready, she pulled out her makeup case, she washed her face, she burst compact powder, her face remained uniform, put on eyeliner in her eyes, she was colored eyeshadow metallic but bright, color was black mascara on her eyes, Nina wore a pink lip gloss clear Nina had her hair down and very smooth, she went rouge, was simple and she looked very beautiful

"Nina you're beautiful, you look great, we're ready and "Kerry said in a friendly tone, sounding sincere

Kerry pulled a red dress, high heels sandals black, black collar and black zarcillso, she went straight to the bathroom, she entered the bathroom, she dressed, she looked good, she began to make up, compact powder she got, she got an eyeshadow white, she got brown mascara, her lips are painted red, she had curly hair and beautiful

"You look great" Vickie and Nina say kindly

"I'm going to fix me, you two wait for me here" Vickie says calmly, she was saying anxiously

Vickie pulled a dark green shirt, a black skirt, a dark green shoes, black bracelet, and earrings green, she be left for the bathroom, she is already inside the bathroom, she dressed, compact powder she got, she got a bit of blush, a shadow of light green eyes, she put black eyeliner, eye went outside, she wore a silver-colored mascara, her lips were of a pink transparent lip gloss

"We're ready, come and see beautiful" They said at the same time, they went to the dance floor

They were at the party, and three friends of Kerry and Vickie appeared, Jeremy is a friend of Kerry and Vickie, one is called Kyle Hammond, and the other is Stephen Landers, They Smiling at them both, and then they'll Smiling Nina, She smiles back them

"Hi girls, and who are you"they say at the same time so graciously and amicably

"She is Nina Coleman, she's shy" Vickie was saying politely, she presented to Nina

"Okay" Jeremy says smiling

Nina was very nervous, she fetched Punch, she served punch, and he was taking, she's single, and Jeremy appears, she looks and feels very nervous, she turns away and does not see Jeremy, Nina saw him with interest, as he was interested in Nina, She drank a sip of her drink

"Hi Nina, quiet, I'm not going to eat you, I know you're shy, but I will not hurt you," Jeremy was saying a calm tone, he wants Nina talk

"Hello" Nina says shyly

"Until you tell me something," Jeremy thought this cheerful

"Well, you you look like a nice guy" Nina was saying nervously

Something was watching them talk, it was Erik, Nina looked nervous, Erik had a frown, that look was to Jeremy, Nina turned away from Jeremy, she wanted to be alone, and Gemma followed her, Nina grimaced in annoyance, Now what is it that she wants?

"Why do you talk to Jeremy" Gemma was saying very angry

"He just wanted to talk, he just told me about something that is not important "Nina telling the truth, she was just talking to Jeremy, she was not kissing him

"Get away from him, he will be my boyfriend" Gemma was saying angrily, she pulled Nina's arm

"I will not, we're friends" Nina refused, they are friends

"Hey Nina, he would not notice someone like you, you're so strange, and strange smell, any guy would fall in love with you, you're not like me, I'm better than all here" Gemma was saying angrily, she made fun of Nina, she was bothering much to Nina

"You let me quiet, do not bother me, leave me alone" Nina was saying, his voice low, she felt bad

Gemma was laughing, Nina was on the verge of tears, she can not bear to humiliate her, Nina had red eyes, Nina dried her eyes, she sat on the floor, she wants to be alone, Gemma returned, Nina stood up, she felt angry, she can not leave Nina in Peace, she always will make life miserable for the shy Nina

"That's what you want" Nina thought this furious

"These are my friends" Gemma said in a mocking tone

"I am Tracy Nielssen" Tracy was saying in a tone fool

"I am Stacie Samedi" A blonde girl was saying in a serious tone, is Stacie Samedi

"I am Mona Blake " Mona said with a harsh tone and sharp, she is nasty and hateful

"Nice to meet girls" Nina says seriously

"Hey you are Nina, which is strange, you were right Gemma" Stacie was saying she mocking

"Hey Nina, where did you come from? "Mona says dryly, she was saying lol

"I come from San Francisco" Nina was saying with pride

They made fun of Nina, but she did not feel hurt, she sighed and went to look for her friends, but Gemma pulled her arm, and Nina could not move, now is going to happen, Gemma and her friends were watching everything, Nina was watching the girls, going to humiliate her, or just laugh at her

"Nina, you've had a boyfriend" Tracy says laughing

"I do not have a boyfriend "Nina says sorry

"Idiot, because you're an ugly insurance and a saint, you have to be a bitch" Stacie mocks her, a voice was saying serious and serene

"I'm not ugly, and you believe you three are a normal people, no one has the right to disturb anyone" Nina says furious, she can also be aggressive, she is angry with those girls

"You listen to me sanctimonious, nobody loves you, secure your father leave here, for a fool, your mother killed herself safe because she did not want to see you, and Jeremy is talking to you because you give him hurt, and us friends are strange, and you know you get out of here, you have no talent "Mona was saying in a voice rough and hoarse, Nina teased her, she lie down Nina, Nina hit his head, they went out of there and left Nina alone

Nina cried, she had a headache, she was sitting on the floor, Erik watched her with a look of concern, Nina got up and left the place and went to the room, she was very tired, she took a pill, and the headache disappeared, she went to the bathroom, she wiped her face, put on pajamas, and she lay in bed, she fell asleep, the friends of her, also went to sleep, they fall asleep


	3. First Day of Class

Nina Coleman is a girl who is 20, she is new in Paris Musique Academy, she is a shy and quiet girl, she entering academia, she has only two friends, but terribly humiliate others, she suffers so she has a great voice, is Lyric Mezzo-soprano, and The Phantom Of The Opera is interested in it, she sings like Christine, that's what it says Erik, It's about Love Never Dies, but with Ben Lewis as the Phantom


	4. First Day of Class Part II

Nina Coleman is a girl who is 20, she is new in Paris Musique Academy, she is a shy and quiet girl, she entering academia, she has only two friends, but terribly humiliate others, she suffers so she has a great voice, is Lyric Mezzo-soprano, and The Phantom Of The Opera is interested in it, she sings like Christine, that's what it says Erik, It's about Love Never Dies, but with Ben Lewis as the Phantom


End file.
